Clarity
by StUpIdLoVeLeTtEr
Summary: Being left behind opened so many doors, doors to a life she was always supposed to have but was denied because of one person and one family. Finally she has the clarity she needs, for the first time she can see clearer than ever. A loving new family, and a great life is all Bella has ever wanted and now that she has it she will not let it slip away. Rated M for outtake chapters.


If our love is tragedy  
why are you my remedy?  
If our love is insanity  
why are you my clarity?

* * *

"Aunty Izzy!" My sweet little angel called from downstairs.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I founded you!" She yelled excitedly as she bounded into my room with a big carefree smile.

"You did!"

I turned around and grabbed her midair as she jumped into my arms. She was a little thing for her age, hyper too.

"Amy!" Cass scolded as she rushed into the room behind her little girl. Amy is an exact replica of her mother. Same red hair, same green eyes, freckles and curls.

"She's fine Cass you know I love my little girl." Cass sent me a small but grateful smile.

"Aunty Izzy will you go wimmin' with me?"

"Swimming huh? Isn't it getting a bit late for swimming baby?" I asked while looking in her general direction, my eyes are hurting worse than normal today and that is the reason the light is off.

"But its funner wimmin' in the ark!"

"How about you go and ask everybody else if they will go swimming too? And we can get everyone to go."

"YAY!" she yelled excitedly before jumping from my arms and running down the stairs yelling for everyone as she went.

"Thanks B. How are your eyes today?" Cass asked concerned as she walked with me to my closet.

"They hurt pretty badly but I have been using my drops and I have worn my glasses all day."

"I'm really sorry, I hate it that you carried this with you to eternity."

"Eh, it's better than being completely blind. I still can't believe that I am a vampire who is half blind."

"Yeah, that is really strange."

"Oh well, glasses help me look more human anyway."

We laughed together as Cass and I picked a suit out from my closet for each of us to wear.

"Tomorrow will be 100 years." Cass whispered almost too inaudibly for even my ears, but even if I hadn't heard her I still would have known what she said.

100 years ago tomorrow. 100 years since _they _left, since _they _walked out of my life for good with no chance of ever coming back. They did me a favor though, if they hadn't of left then I would never have found my family, become a vampire or find my mate.

"Yeah, I know."

"Will you be okay? I mean, we are moving tomorrow."

"I'll be okay, I will be even better when Lucas tells us where we are going. I hate how he never tells us, but it also makes it a little more fun. Thanks Cassie, you are so sweet." I said while patting her hand.

"You know I care about you Bell."

"I know you do."

"BELLA! CASS! Let's go already! Time for some pool fun!" Falco yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Cass looked at me and we exchanged an eye roll at the same time. Her rambunctious, passionate husband.

"Well let's go before he bursts in here and carries us both over each shoulder." we laughed loudly.

"That's something he would do." I agreed as we headed from the room to go down to the pool. Yes, we have a pool in the house along with a home theatre.

Once we made it to the pool we could see that everyone had already agreed and everything was already in full swing. I looked around the room to see my family happily splashing around and playing with the pool toys.

I am so lucky to have a family such as this one, they love whole heartedly, and they would do anything for one another. My loving best friend Jacob has been with me since _they _left me all those years ago and he has never left my side. He and his wife Ashleigh and their little boy Michael are all werewolves.

Cass, Falco and Amy are also werewolves. We came across them by pure luck, it was shocking to find other werewolves like Jacob and his wife but when we did we instantly took them in. they were just amazing people and we couldn't leave them after we met and got to know one another. Cass and I became friends almost instantly and when she found out that I was half blind she became my shadow, she rarely ever leaves my side whenever Lucas is at work.

Then there is Daniel and his wife Adrianna and Zoey and her husband Tyler. They are all vampires, Adrianna was in Forks during the time _they _left me and when Victoria came back for me it was my sweet protector Adrianna who found me at the same time that Lucas did and helped save me. After that she was a constant in my life and she brought Daniel along for the ride.

Zoey came a few weeks later after hearing her friend had found a human to change her ways. Once Zoey met me and found out that I was half blind she became attached and so did her husband Tyler who followed her to Forks.

Now my husband, is a different story all on its own. I was really sick a few weeks before _they _left out of the blue one day after my eighteenth birthday. And, I refused to go to the hospital and my father was worried but let me take care of myself. I was home by myself and I was feeling a little better so I went out on the front porch to sit and drink some tea.

When none other than Lucas Pador showed up in his fancy BMW and a beautiful smile that left me a melted mess. At first I thought it was the _Cullen _patriarch coming to check on me, but no. I didn't know Lucas at the time but there was something about him that instantly drew me to him.

He walked up the porch steps and sat down on the seat beside me, effectively confusing me and slightly startling me. He looked at me and flashed me that award winning smile before holding his hand out and saying _"Hi, I'm Lucas. Your father called and said you were being stubborn. How is that working for you so far?"_

I couldn't help but laugh, he was so sweet and caring. After our little meeting and introductions he took me inside and took care of me, and he didn't leave until I was one-hundred percent better. _Edward _wasn't too happy about that, but if he had a problem he should have come to take care of me himself.

In that one week that it took to get me back to health after _weeks, _we had gotten to know each other and had grown so close. I knew he was a vampire, I knew as soon as I saw him even though he has a gift that makes him appear human to those around him. The last night he was there we were laying on the couch together as we often did-Charlie had been away on a fishing trip all week and that is why he called Lucas in-and while we were watching a movie we played twenty questions.

I was laying with my back to his chest and he was holding me and playing with my hair with one hand and I was playing with the fingers of his other hand. It was the last question, and the end of the movie we were watching, I asked a question that to this day still makes me blush.

I asked _"do you love me?"_ he froze, he was even stiller than a statue and I was scared. I shot up off him and frantically apologized and said how sorry I was and that I didn't even mean to ask that.

He still didn't say anything, he sat up straight, grabbed my hands in his, and looked me in the eye with that seriously calm face that he always seems to have. Always so calm. I thought he was going to let me down gently, but what he said shocked me still to this day.

He said _"words cannot attest to the feelings I hold for you Isabella. But, sadly, you are in a relationship with another. And I am a nobleman, and a gentleman first and as long as you are in a relationship I will not and cannot act on these feelings." _

Tears sprang to my eyes and a watery smile graced my face that didn't even compare to his beautiful dimpled smile that left me shivering. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but he was right no matter what feelings we held for one another I had been in a relationship and until that ended we were unable to be together.

A week later they packed up and left me there all alone. I was upset, I didn't get out of bed for three days, he had been my first love and it hurt tremendously that they just up and left like that.

No one said goodbye.

On the fourth day, when I still didn't get out of bed Charlie called in his reinforcements and went to La Push for the rest of the night. He knew just the thing to cheer me up, he knew we were close after our _'nurse Bella back to health week' _as we liked to call it and so he knew that Lucas would be the perfect person to cheer me up. He had no idea.

He didn't knock, he didn't ring the doorbell, he didn't even wait for me to answer the door. He left himself in and marched himself right up to my room where I was sitting up in bed reading Wuthering Heights for the millionth time. And he did something not even I was expecting.

Lucas barged into my room completely calm, grabbed my book from my hands and threw it across the room before grabbing me in his arms and kissing me fiercely. Effectively shocking me, as not even my last vampire boyfriend had the courage to kiss me with such intensity and passion.

When we finally pulled back from the kiss I was panting and Lucas was hovering above me on the bed, his golden eyes never left mine as he watched me lovingly. I had no idea what to say, but Lucas being Lucas he always knew just what to say. _"I told you that as long as you were in a relationship with another man that I would not act on my feelings. Well my love, you are no longer in a relationship with another man. To answer your question as I never did before, I love you with every fiber of my being. From the first moment I laid eyes on you and gradually that love grew every day that we spent together and every day we spent on the phone my love for you would grow. I love you Isabella Marie Swan, you are my life, you are it for me, you are my mate and I know that with every fiber of my being." _

Throughout his whole speech silent tears had streamed down my face and my heart had swelled. I loved him all the same, I still do and that will never change in a million years. He is the love of my life and that night changed our lives forever, he never left my side after that except for when he had to. We told Charlie not too long after that night, he already knew as he put it _"I knew you two hit it off the moment GQ stepped out of his car to watch after you while you were sick and I was gone. I'd rather you be with Lucas than that no good, low down punk. Lucas will treat you right, I was just waiting for the two of ya to see it." _

That was Charlie for you, not long after that was when Adrianna and all of them came into our lives. And after I finished college Jacob came with us as we all moved to Vancouver where my life changed even more when I was attacked by a mountain lion. Jacob was with me and was able to fight it off after shifting, he was frantic and scared as he got me back to Lucas and begged him to change me.

My love never even thought about it, he knew he couldn't live without me and he changed me within an instant. When I woke I realized I was still half blind but other than that I was perfect, a few months later the rest of our family came together and Lucas and I were married.

Life was perfect, we were happy, and nothing could change that.

I smiled as I came back to here and now, watching my family play pool volleyball and the little ones swimming around on their floaties. I smiled even wider as two strong arms wrapped around my bare waist.

"Hello my love, you look stunning." I leaned into his bare chest and rested my head back on his shoulder.

"Mm, as do you. I thought you didn't get off until later."

"I got finished and came home early, I missed you too much."

I smiled and turned my head to kiss his lips.

"Uncle Luc!" Amy yelled from her little floatie, a giant smile on her face as she watched her Uncle hide behind my hair. I laughed softly and pretended I didn't know who she was talking about.

"Uncle Luc isn't here Amy." He said in a high pitched voice, trying to mimic my voice and failing terribly.

"Yes you are! I see'd you behind Aunty Bell!"

"Aw, you caught me." He said with a big smile as he stepped out from behind me and pulled me with him toward the pool. Pulling my glasses off my face and setting them on the nearest table before we both got in together.

"Sup Luc! When are we moving and where?" Falco asked from the other side of the pool as they kept hitting the volleyball back and forth.

We moved to the side they were not occupying with the game and Lucas leaned up against the wall and I stood in front of him, his arms holding me tightly around my small waist.

"Tomorrow so I hope everyone is packed and ready to go,"

"Sweet. But you didn't say where. That leads me to believe that we will not like the location." Jacob grunted before spiking on his wife.

"Forks." He practically whispered, looking down at me in his peripheral. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me in slight concern.

"Awesome, sounds like fun." I said as enthusiastically as possible, making everyone laugh and go back to what they were doing.

It doesn't bother me anymore, since Charlie died we haven't been back there but I have dealt with it and yes we could run into them again but if we do I won't be facing them alone.

"I love you, always." I whispered with as much emotion and passion as I could.

He kissed my shoulder and squeezed me once in his arms before whispering into my ear.

"How about we go upstairs and I show you just how much I love you." I shivered violently at his words and nodded my head only once before he grabbed me out of the pool and said a hurried good night to everyone and rushing up to our room on the top floor.

I giggled and practically jogged to keep up with him as he pulled me along by the hand.

"Lucas slow down already!" I giggled as we made it into our room.

"Sorry precious, I have just missed you all day." He said once the door was shut and locked behind us.

"As have I love." I mumbled as he pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips tenderly.

He then proceeded to pull my bikini off along with his trunks and moved us to the bed where he showed me just how much he loved me for hours and hours.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Lucas called from the front of the house as the moving truck pulled out of the driveway.

"Ready."

"Alright, Zoey."

Lucas pulled me into his arms as everyone took a hold of Zoey and before we knew it we were standing in front of our new home in Forks. Zoey can teleport, it comes in handy. We all looked to the giant house in front of us and were instantly in awe, it was so beautiful.

"Oh my love, it is beyond words. How did you find such a magnificent home?" I asked in awe as he smiled and led me into our new home.

"I just looked until I found a home fit for my darling wife. My queen." I giggled at his words, he does anything possible to make me feel cherished.

"My love, you never cease to amaze me." I whispered as he led me through the first floor, touring the entire house.

When we had gotten to our room on the top floor I looked out the beautiful glass window wall looking out to the trees behind us, I was able to see a familiar house sitting across from us…and that was when I saw them. They were on their way over here.

"Lucas." I breathed the name like a breathless prayer and he was by my side in an instant.

"What is it my love?" he asked concerned as he looked out the window with me.

"Cass, Zoe, get in here. Stay here love." He said in his deathly calm voice, his face was set in stone as he kissed my temple before disappearing from the room. Replaced by Cass and Zoe who stood on each side of me as we watched them approach the house.

I could sense everyone downstairs in the living room, my eyes were closed tightly as they were still hurting me so I just decided to use one of my gifts and watch everything through my senses.

Lucas was in the foyer waiting for them to arrive and everyone else was in the living room, Falco, Daniel, Tyler and Jacob. Michael and Amy were in the kitchen eating a snack, oblivious to what was going on while Ashleigh watched after them.

Once they made it to the door Carlisle knocked softly and Lucas waited barely a second before swinging the door open.

"Hello, to what do we owe this visit?" Lucas asked politely as she opened the door for the family of vampires I once knew.

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen and my family and I were just coming to welcome you to the area."

Lucas nodded and motioned for them to come in and proceeded to lead them into the living room where the men of the family stood awaiting their arrival. Once they were in the room I could hear _him _growl and Jacob do the same while standing there defensively.

"_Cullen." _Jacob snarled angrily.

"_Mutt." _Edward growled back, a scowl on his face.

"I knew that you would recognize each other. Please allow me to introduce you to my family, I am Lucas Pador, this is Tyler, Daniel, you know Jacob already, and Falco. Our wives are upstairs and in the kitchen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. This is my wife Esme, and my children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward."

"Pleasure." Falco gritted through his teeth.

"Well ladies let's go and join them shall we?" I asked while turning, not even waiting for an answer.

"Sounds fun." Zoey giggled as we headed down the stairs side by side.

"MOMMY!" Amy yelled while running into the living room in search of her mother.

"AMY! No running!" Falco scolded as he caught his daughter.

"How many werewolves do you have around here?" Edward asked irritably as he watched the child and her father.

"Six, is that a problem_ leech_?" Ashleigh asked irritably as she and Michael came into the room to stand with Jacob.

"Leech? Really, look at what you live with and then talk to me _dog." _Jacob growled defensively.

"Watch how you talk to my wife bloodsucker! This family is nothing like you!" his voice rose with every word, he was angry.

"Lucas, who is here my love?"

All eyes and heads snapped to where we stood at the top of the stairs when I spoke up.

"The Cullens my dear." He moved to the bottom of the stairs to wait for me as he knew my eyes were still bothering me and he was concerned.

"Oh, hello Cullens it has been a while has it not?" I asked as I finally reached the bottom where Lucas instantly enveloped me in his arms. The girls broke away reluctantly before going to their respective husbands.

"Where are my manners? I am Isabella Pador and these lovely ladies are my sisters Zoey, Cassandra and Ashleigh."

"Bella?" Edward asked, complete and utter confusion on his and everyone else's face.

"I do believe that is what I said."

"How?" Alice asked with a shocked look on her face.

"After you all left Lucas and I were able to be together. He never left my side, and neither did Jacob. After I finished college we moved to Vancouver and while I was out with Jacob I was attacked by a mountain lion and Jacob begged Lucas to change me."

"I couldn't live without her so I didn't give it a second thought."

"Wait a minute, once we were gone you were able to be together? What the hell does that mean?" Edward fumed accusingly.

"Well you see when I was sick all those years ago before you all decided to up and leave. I wasn't getting any better, you weren't going to come and do anything for me so when Charlie went away for a week he called in Lucas to come and take care of me for he is very persistent. He took care of me and stayed with me the whole week until I was better, we got to know one another and we got very close."

"I found out she was my mate but I wouldn't act on it because she was taken, and she knew that. Once you were gone she was in bed for days and Charlie called me in again, I didn't know what had happened so when Charlie told me I jumped at my chance and rushed over there quickly."

"You see Cullens, if it weren't for you leaving then I would never have found the love of my life." I said with a smile as I looked up to my love to see he was watching me lovingly.

As I was looking into his eyes I could hear Edward storm from the house and wait on the front porch, unable to handle the information he just heard.

"Bella we-"

"Don't, I don't want to hear it. Love, I'm tired I'm going to put the kids to bed and then go myself."

Lucas nodded his head while kissing my temple as I held each hand out to the children. My eyes were slightly watering from the pain and I needed to lie down. Cass and Zoe, my eternal shadows, followed behind as the kids and I trudged up the stairs. Since I am the only one in this house who can sleep I usually make it my job to put the kids to bed when I go.

"Night Aunt Bella." I kissed Michael on the head before turning his light off and going to tuck in Amy.

"Night baby, sleep good." I whispered as I tucked her into her little bed.

"Night aunt Izzy. I love you, and I won't let those bad people hurt you."

My heart swelled at her words and I couldn't help the tear that fell onto my cheek, luckily her eyes were half closed and she didn't notice.

"I know baby. I love you." I whispered as she drifted off to sleep before giving Cass and Zoe a hug and heading to the top floor.

I was exhausted, mentally and physically. It wasn't a feeling that I enjoyed and it wasn't a feeling that I endured often. I made my way into our big walk-in closet to change into my nightgown before making my way to bed.

And fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I woke up to two strong arms holding me tight and cool lips on my neck. I smiled sleepily as I snuggled into my loves arms, oh how I love waking up in his strong arms.

"Mm, good morning my love." I mumbled as he kissed my cheek.

"Good morning precious. Did you sleep well?"

"I was in your arms was I not?" I asked rhetorically as I kept my eyes closed.

There was a breath of silence before he released the breath he had been holding and asked the question I knew was looming in his mind from yesterday.

"What was it like? Seeing them again. Do you miss them?" he spoke so quietly that if I had been human I never would have heard him.

"I felt nothing but anger, and resentment. But also gratitude. Because if they hadn't of left me then I never would have been able to be with you, Edward had his hooks so deep in me that it took one week for you to break me free. See the light so to speak. Them leaving brought me my family and the love of my life."

I turned over to look him in the eye and saw that his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. I took his face in my hands and looked him dead in the eye, not letting him look away.

"I hold true to my vows my love, you are it for me and nothing and no one will ever change that fact. For as long as we both shall live." I whispered in an almost desperate voice as he beamed brightly at me.

He kissed me on the lips passionately, not even waiting another second as he attacked my lips in a heated kiss that made me dizzy.

"HEY! LET'S GO!" Falco yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

We both groaned at the same time as we pulled apart reluctantly, knowing that if we didn't get going soon he would come up here and pull us apart…..wouldn't be the first time sadly.

"Let's go lovely." Lucas pulled me out of bed and we went into our closet to get dressed for the day.

"I don't want to be away from you today." I whined as I zipped up my skirt and looked for a nice shirt to wear. Lucas watched me, hypnotized, as I stood in front of my clothes in nothing but my bra and skirt.

"Neither do I love." He cleared his throat and tore his eyes away to finish getting ready himself.

I smirked at the reaction I get out of him before grabbing a white blouse and black heels that I knew he loved. When I was dressed I turned to see we looked identical to one another in white tops and black bottoms. We both laughed as we walked hand-in-hand down the stairs and to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Well aren't you two just adorable, matching and shit." Tyler snarked, that's something I would expect from Falco or Jacob not him.

"Watch your mouth Tyler." I seethed through my teeth. Lucas pulled me close before addressing the family.

"This is how the cover story is going to go. Bella and I are the adoptive parents respectively, we are still going under Pador. Tyler and Falco you two are Padovas and you are posing as seniors. Daniel, Jacob and Cass are Stranzottas and you are also seniors. Zoey, Adrianna, and Ashleigh you are Rwandans and you will be posing as juniors. Michael and Amy are Madders and you two will be starting kindergarten. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their head no, we were good to go.

"Alright, Falco, Cass you guys drop the little ones off before going to school and Bella will be with you all when checking into the high school."

With that we all walked out to the garage together to see the Cullens were just pulling out of their own garage. I rolled my eyes, knowing I will have to deal with at least one of them in my class.

"Have a good first day baby." Lucas whispered into my hair as we hugged in front of my open door to my Jeep.

"You too, and don't worry it will go by so fast it will be like we were never apart."

"Mm. I love you. Call if you need me will you?"

"You know I will. I love you Lucas."

He kissed me tenderly and helped me into the car before shutting my door for me and going to his BMW. I waited for Falco's mustang to pull out, then Daniel's truck, and then Ashleigh's corvette.

It took about twenty minutes to get to the school with how fast we all drive, and within ten more minutes of arriving in the parking lot Falco and Cass pulled up after taking the kids to school.

I grabbed my bag and we all headed into the office, luckily we were waaay early, to get us all checked in and get their schedules.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Pador."

"Oh Mrs. Pador it's lovely to have you. Here are your papers and your room number and keys, and I am guessing that these are your adoptive children?"

The secretary said with a smile as she handed me a million papers and looked at all of us, taking us all in.

"Yes, Falco and Tyler Padova, Daniel, Jacob and Cass Stranzotta, Zoey, Adrianna, and Ashleigh Rwandan."

"Alright, it's lovely to have all of you. Here are each of your schedules and Mrs. Pador I understand about your slight disability but to my understanding you are perfectly capable in a class setting from your amazing transcript."

"Yes ma'am. As long as I am wearing my glasses I am perfectly fine, every now and then I have trouble but I have eye drops that ease the pain."

"Sounds good, I hope you all have a great first day and make sure to bring those slips back to me at the end of the day signed by all of your teachers."

"Alright thank you." I said politely as we all headed out of the office and all parted ways but Falco, Cass, Jacob, Zoey and myself.

"We already know one teacher. Awesome!" Falco said enthusiastically as we made our way to my new classroom where I proceeded to sign each of their papers.

"I can already tell this is going to be a long day." I groaned as I logged into my computer and they sat down in a straight line. Our family always sticks together.

"Did you take your eye drops already?" Zoey asked as she played on her phone, waiting for the bell and other students to filter in.

"Lucas helped me with them this morning before we left, I couldn't keep my eyes open so we had to work together on it." I said with a slight laugh as I looked through my class lists, today is the first official day of school, thank god.

Once I got all the names memorized and the period they were in I was able to slightly relax, even though I have Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie in my class. Edward and Rosalie are in first period and Rosalie is in second.

Luckily I also have Adrianna, and Daniel in second as well and that is the last of my family in my classes.

This really is going to be a long day.

* * *

Finally after a long day of being hit on, annoying and obnoxious teenagers, dodging the Cullens, and keeping sane I was finally able to go home to my loving family.

But sadly, my husband wouldn't be home for another hour so I would have to endure more time without him. I hate being apart from him, even after a 100 years it's still hard to be away from him for too long.

"AUNTY BELL!" My little Amy yelled from the top of the stairs before running to my side.

"Amy do we yell in the house?" I asked sternly while bending down to her level.

"No."

"Do we run down the stairs? Or in the house at all?"

"No."

"Are you gonna do it again?" I asked with a raised brow and a slight smile.

"No."

"Good girl."

I pulled her in for a hug and her little arms squeezed my neck as fiercely as she could.

"Aunty Bell?"

"Yes baby?"

"Those people hurted you?"

My heart swelled, I know she is smart and all by my god I didn't think she made the connection that quickly….best to be honest with her I guess. She is too damn perceptive.

"Yeah baby, they did."

"They mean. You no go back to them." She said with a serious face, which was very cute and adorable in anyone's eyes.

"Not a chance baby girl. Why don't you go get mommy or daddy to make you a snack while Aunty Bell goes outside for a minute?"

"Okay!" she said excitedly before rushing off to find her mother.

I smiled, shook my head and went out to the front lawn…needing the fresh air more than I thought I would. Today has been a whirlwind and I didn't think that I would be able to handle it without Lucas by my side but somehow I was able to make it through without any problems at all.

_Until now. _

I thought as I sensed Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice walking my way. My jaw clenched, as did my fists, and my eyes opened just to glare at them. I do not need this right now, not in the slightest.

"What do you want?" I gritted through clenched teeth.

"We just wanted to talk to you Bella." Alice spoke softly.

"I thought I made myself clear yesterday, I don't want to hear it." I seethed.

"Bella, please." Emmett pled uselessly.

"Stop." I went to turn around, seeing Lucas pulling into the driveway out of the corner of my eye just as Edward took hold of my arm roughly to stop me.

"You are going to listen to us Bella." I could feel his fingers digging into my skin, making an instant and deep bruise.

"HEY!" Lucas yelled, jumping from his car instantly, parking just shy of the garage.

Falco, Jacob, Daniel, and Tyler all rushed from the house to aid my husband.

"If I were you I would let go of my wife before I tear your head off." Lucas seethed in his deadly calm and menacing voice.

"She is not yours to have. She is _mine." _I growled menacingly, sick and tired of this I grabbed his arm and shot him with about a 100 voltz of electricity. Sending him on his ass about 50 feet away.

"Listen good because I am not repeating myself Edward. You are not, nor were you, nor will you ever be my mate. I do not love you, I never will. You hurt me more than you could ever imagine but I am over it and I am over you and your family. You are no longer a part of my life, nor will you ever be if you continue to act like this. I am married, I have a family and I am in love with my _mate _and if you don't like it then too bad." I was about to turn when I decided to say something else, so turning back to him I finished.

"Oh, and if you ever touch me again I will do more than electrocute you." I growled before turning to see my husband smiling at me proudly.

He took my hand and without turning back we headed back into the house with the boys following closely behind us.

I have never seen things clearer than just now, my life is perfect. I have the best family in the world, and I have the love of my life by my side and that will never change in a million years.

"I love you Isabella." Lucas whispered into my ear as he held me around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"As I love you Lucas. Forever and ever."

"And then some."

* * *

**this is only a one-shot but there will be chapters added, they will be outtakes I am not sure how many chapters of outtakes there will be but I can assure you there will be ones for Bella and Lucas' wedding and the nursing bella back to health week. so far that is the only ones I have thought of. ALL characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except for mine: Daniel, Adrianna, Zoey, Michael, Ashleigh, Amy, and Tyler. Falco, and Cass belong to Fiona Paul. **


End file.
